


Traum

by 10outof10



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon-centric, Character Death In Dream, Gen, Oneshot, Psychological Horror, Psychosis, Short One Shot, Thriller, i legit had this dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10outof10/pseuds/10outof10
Summary: Traum; (noun)/german- etymology of the word "trauma"- dream—Hyungwon finds himself watching a torture of an innocent little girl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Traum

**Author's Note:**

> i always find myself having dreams that are as vivid as this, and i just figured writing it would allow me to cope with it better.
> 
> i'd like to thank fauve for being my editor for this short fic, and my friend, dani, for being my beta reader.

_ A little girl was curled up at the corner of an abandoned run down place. Tears painted her pale face as she mumbled to herself. Incoherent words escaped her small lips, something only she could understand. There were footsteps approaching and with every contact the heavy boots made with the concrete floor, the air around the dingy place felt heavier and denser. A man, at least ten times taller than the little girl, appeared, his dirty hands snagged her tiny arms and violently shook her.  _

_ She had a button nose, red in the cold winter, eyes just as swollen red, and her tiny pair of lips trembled in fear as she refused to stare back at the man. She pleaded with her remaining strength but it was met with a sharp smite that flung her to the floor where she was in the first place. Her tiny hands were bruised as the pebbles kissed her palms roughly before being pulled by the hair. _

_ And finally, she met eyes with him. _

_ Hyungwon froze, in his hand dangled a burnt stuffed animal, a loaded gun in the other. _

_ He didn't know how he got there, but the wet concrete floor sounded like cries as he walked closer to her. The mouth of the gun pointed at the frail little girl, and with a deep breath, there was a loud ring. _

A small whine from the back of his own throat woke Hyungwon up and his eyes stared at the dark ceiling, the light from the curtained window of his room softly peaked and illuminated the small space with a blue hue. His chest rose up and down as he tried to chase the air in his lungs. It was cold yet he felt wet, sticky, and disgusting. In a snail's pace, he managed to sit up and stare into the book case at the foot of his bed. Only then did he realize he had been crying as his cheeks felt the damp chilly breeze on his face from the fan just beside him.

"What the fuck was that?" he muttered as he lazily wiped his moistened cheeks. Hyungwon closed his eyes, head hung low, his right hand messed up his bed-head even more as his left carried the weight of his body.

He had let out a relieved sigh, the base of his palm over his eye, as he tried to rid himself of the image that woke him from his sleep. As his arm swung down to the empty side of the bed, he touched an all too familiar metal.

A low voice spoke near his ear.

"How can you wake up when it's not even a dream?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, do follow me on twitter: @joohoneygom :) let's be mutuals 💕


End file.
